


Thy Kingdom Come

by Hillmanator



Series: Its all in the eyes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Family, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Antichrist, Baby in a Trenchcoat, Brotherly Love, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel-centric, Character Death, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Demon Family, Demons, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hunters, Hybrids, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Impala, Interspecies Relationship(s), Megstiel - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?, cas is a dad, kevin freakin solo, kevin tran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillmanator/pseuds/Hillmanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Castiel touched the angel tablet was the day he disappeared. Ten months later he showed up in the Winchesters' secret bunker, with a surprise for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The road so far

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after Season 8 episode 17, Goodbye stranger, so please disregard anything after that, as this fic takes place in an alternate time-line. Not sure if I should bother finishing this fic, let alone the trilogy I have planned. Please tell me if i should bother or not after reading it.

Dean stared in wonder in that battered old barn. “ I'm an angel of the lord” Cas told him.

“Hi I'm Meg, I'm a demon.” She said sarcastically staring at the brothers.

They stared into each other’s eyes. “If we survive this,” whispered Meg, “we could always make some noise and move some furniture around.” Cas looked confused. “I don’t understand.” He saw her rolling her eyes. “Oh wait, yes I do.”

Kevin smiled triumphantly. “I've found a way to shut the gates of hell, forever! There are three trials. The first, to kill a hell-hound and bath in its blood.”

Sam stabbed the hell-hound in the chest and pulled the blade down hard. Its intestines and blood spilled out onto him.”

“I didn't complete the trial.” Complained Dean. “But I did” Sam answered.

\----------------------------------------------------------NOW-----------------------------------------------------------

“Oh mighty Castiel,” Dean prayed quietly, “ you better get your feathered ass down here, right now. Hey, I'm calling you, you son of a bitch. Answer me!" His words echoed throughout the bunker's war room. "Look man, it’s been 10 months. Sam’s determined to complete the demon trials and… I don’t know what to do.”

He heard nothing and looked around the room. No trench coated angels to be seen. “Damn you Cas! Every time you've needed my help I've been there. Like... like purgatory, or how about that time with Samandriel! Seriously Cas, what could be more important than shutting the gates of hell forever!”

At that moment, the sound of fluttering wings filled the room for a second. “Finally!” Dean sighed exasperatedly. He turned around. There stood Cas, with blood gushing from his mouth. A bright white light was bursting from his stomach, and an angel blade was stuck in his left knee. His trench coat was torn, his tie practically destroyed and his shirt in tatters. His vessel was bleeding from every conceivable place. In his arms he held a bundle of white cloth, slowly being stained crimson.

“Dean.” Cas croaked, stumbling forward and handing him the surprisingly weighty bundle. Blood dripped from his wounds, coating the floor in scarlet. “Cas, what the hell happened to you?” Dean questioned. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Castiel collapsed to the floor. “Cas? CAS!” He looked down into the bundle and saw a small baby, which had jet black eyes, with piercing white pupils.


	2. Chapter 2

The baby, which had short black hair, was slightly chubby, particularly around the face. He was clearly quite young, maybe a month old at most. He calmly lay in Deans arms, staring up at him with his big round eyes. He had a small button nose, and a very pointy chin. His eyebrows were very light, especially when compared to his hair. Dean could see the small cut on his forehead, which was little more than a scratch. The baby was glaring, and it felt to Dean like it was looking right through him, into his soul. The baby's eyes shifted slowly from the unusual colours they were to a dark shade of blue. He quickly laid it in its bundle and put it on the large map table, before rushing over to help Castiel.

“SAM!” He heard his voice bounce of of the walls of the large underground chamber.  
“WHAT IS IT?” Sam shouted back, turning the corner to see his brother leaning over the angel. “What happened?” Sam asked as he rushed towards his wounded friend. “That’s not all.” replied Dean. He pointed Sam to the bundle.

“WHOA!”  
“I know right, he just zapped in here with it, then collapsed.” "Please say that isn't..." "Yup!" "Cas stole a baby?" " Apparently."

Handing Sam the small child, Dean began to drag Castiel to his room, where he dumped him on the bed and began work on the wounds. The piercing light that was emitted from his fresh wounds began to die down, letting Dean know that maybe, if he was lucky, Cas might just pull through. But what if he didn't? Would he and Sam be forced to look after this... this thing? What sort of Supernatural voodoo could this kid do, and how powerful was it? Was the child safe to be around, or a nuke just waiting to go of? Dean looked down and tried to steady his hand as he attempted to put a piece of thread through the eye of a needle. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm, as he realized that if they were going to be stuck with a baby and a comatose angel, they may need some help on the supply run.

She had been so excited when she got the call, but also terrified. But then she was told of her task. Suddenly, Charlie Bradbury had gone from fighting Leviathans and insane fairy masters to shopping for the Winchesters. Picking up another box of pampers, she wandered over to the cashier. She had agreed that the brothers would pay her back when she got to the bunker over the phone. After another hour of driving, Charlie was met by Sam, who walked her inside, before having the baby thrust upon her by Dean.

“Nuh-uh. No way.”  
“But it won’t stop screaming.” Dean replied. "He's right, the baby's been crying for half an hour now!" Sam chimed in, dropping the last of the bags on the war room table. Charlie responded, “How am I meant to know what to do?” but Dean had already walked away. She smelt his nappy. “OHH, great!” Looking for Sam, She remembered he had gone to "set up the cot." Left completely alone with the baby, Charlie attempted the most dangerous mission of her life, disposing of a smelly diaper.

"It's gonna be okay," Charlie whispered to the baby, bouncing him up and down in her arms. "Cas'll be fine, and when he gets better we can find your family. " The baby started crying, and his eyes shifted from the deep blue colour it had been back to the black and white. " OKAY!! Slightly freaky! Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. You're just tired, aren't you. Sam's nearly finished, hush now." Charlie lay the baby to rest in one of the many rooms of the bunker, where he quickly fell asleep. Eventually, she shifted him into the cot, turned on the monitor, and walked out.

Once the cot was sorted, and the baby was fast asleep, Sam had gone to the library. He searched for hours upon hours on angels, nephilim, demons, shifters and everything with different colour eyes. Meanwhile, Dean sat by Cas’ bed, patching up the last of his wounds, wondering when his friend might finally wake. In walked Charlie. “So, this is the angel I've heard so much about. I have to admit, he's shorter than you said.” She uttered. A light chuckle came out of Dean, which then quickly subsided. “What happened?”  
“I don’t know, he just showed up, with it.”

“Why do you call him that?”  
“Because it’s not human!” he snapped at her. She backed off momentarily, allowed him to calm down and then, placing a hand on his shoulder, gently replied.  
“Neither is he.” She nodded down to Cas. Dean knew she was right, but until they found out what it was, best not to get too attached.  
“It’s not the same with Cas, he’s… He’s one of us. But that thing out there, staring up at me, I just… I don’t know what to think of it. I mean everything I've ever met has either been in my dads journal or online somewhere, in some form of law. But Me and Sam, we can't find a damn thing on it.”  
"So you're scared cause you don't know what it is, that's natu.." "I'm not scared, I just... I don't know what to do." “Well, if it helps, you've always made the right decisions in the past. I'm sure you will again.”  
Charlie left the room. Dean started to follow when he heard a croaky voice calling to him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well,” called Sam, ”I couldn't find anything on creatures with black and white eyes, or in fact, anything with two colours at all,” as he walked in the room.  
“That’s because he’s the first of his kind.” Replied Cas, sitting opposite to Charlie, he looked into her eyes. “Hello, I'm Castiel.” Amazed, Dean wondered how he could be up on his feet so soon after… whatever happened. Sam starred at them all, and then sat down next to Charlie.

“So… Cas, what the hell happened man?” Sam began probing into the events of the past 10 months. Calmly, Castiel told them all the story. After he had picked up the angel tablet, he went and saved Meg from the clutches of Crowley. She was so grateful for her rescue that they “ Had sex.”  
Dean spat his drink over the table, “Seriously?” but after a scornful look from Sam, he listened again. Cas explained how Meg got pregnant, and how he had a responsibility, and felt he must be a better father than his own. Cas and Meg had stayed together, no matter what. He never left her, and they spent many hours talking, they finally watched “It’s a Wonderful Life.”

“Well, that’s a lovely story Cas, but where’s Meg now. That tramp run out on you guys.” Dean joked.  
“No. When the angels found out that there was an angel demon hybrid conceived, naturally they wanted to destroy it. And as for the demons, I don’t know what they wanted with him. They started hunting us. She was killed.”  
“What?” Sam sat forwards in his chair.  
“Yes.” His face seemed just as unemotional as ever. “Naomi arrived, the day I came to you, with an army. There was no chance we could of defeated them, so Meg ordered me to get the baby to you. By the time I got to him, I was in a terrible state. I picked him up. Then I turned and saw Naomi appear behind Meg. She had fought off wave after wave of angels, but Naomi was just too quick. She stabbed Meg, with an angel blade. ” His voice cracked a little. “Naomi threw her wepon at me, hitting me in the knee just as I got out. Then I arrived here.” A single tear ran down his face, which still looked hard and emotionless. He winced in pain, clearly not fully healed from the trauma of the battle. 

“I’m so sorry Cas,” replied Charlie, running around the table, hugging him with tears running down her face.  
“Oh, err, thank you?” He turned to Sam and whispered, “Who is this?”

About an hour later, Castiel was reading through the books of the bunker, thinking of ways to defend the base from his enemies. Sam and Dean walked in, tapping him on the shoulder.  
“Ya know Cas, we can’t just keep on calling the baby… the baby forever.” Sam pointed out. Dean took a long drink from beer and nodded.  
“So, what you gonna name him.”  
Cas frowned, and closed his book, ”Isn’t it traditional to name a baby after it’s grandfather, like Sam and Samuel”  
“DAMN IT CAS, YOU ARE NOT NAMING YOUR BABY AZAZEL!” Dean shouted. His voice echoed through the halls.  
“Well, I can’t call him “God”. Maybe I should name him after a friend, one of my brothers.”  
“Yeah, why not.” Sam finally rejoined the conversation. The brothers tried to narrow it down. Castiel loved Samandriel, but Dean pointed out they already had a Sam. Both of the brothers were firmly against Uriel. Eventually they just gave up, and Sam left.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam arrived at the closest bar, The Wolf and The Hound. He got to the bar and ordered a beer. After sitting down and taking a drink, he noticed a girl staring at him. She looked maybe a year or two younger then him, and had light brown hair, which she had tied up into a ponytail. She stood at around 6’1”, with bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale, almost as if it were cold to the touch, and her face looked bright and optimistic, something that Sam had always wanted to be. Unfortunately, his life seamed to stop that. He started towards her, but stumbled and fell over his own feet. Running forwards, she helped him up.  
“Are you alright?” she asked, concerned. He immediately picked up on her British accent.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Sam replied, his face turning crimson.  
“I’m Christina, but people call me Chrisi” the girl replied, “And you are?”  
“Sam... Sam Winchester." He dusted himself of, whilst attempting to strike up a conversation. " So, where are you from?”  
“Oh, uhm, London, what about you?”  
“Lawrence, Kansas. Can I get you a drink?” He asked.  
“Sure, why not.”

 

Meanwhile, Charlie was packing her bags.  
“Leaving so soon?” Dean asked, walking into the room.  
“Yeah, I gotta go, there's this big battle for control over a new species on Moondoor tomorrow night.”  
"Oh right, which ones?" "Druids" “Cool. Well, I’ll come with you, I need to go see Kevin anyway.”  
“Kevin, as in Kevin Tran?”  
“How the hell do you know that?”  
She explained that Kevin had appeared in Carver Edlund’s most recent book, as well as her and the Leviathans  
“He’s still writing those?”  
“Yeah, he’s currently writing the one on how you beat the Levi’s.”  
“Awesome!” He sighed.

 

Chrisi laughed. 'Sam is so kind,' she thought,' and hot too.' “So… what do you do?” she asked inquisitively. Sam shifted his weight on the barstool he sat on. “I'm… a lawyer.” He said, trying to remember everything from Stanford. She replied, “Oh, right nice. Well I do social work.” "Really?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I work at a care home for orphaned kids."  
"Wow!"  
The bar began to empty till the two of them were the only ones left in there. Silence fell on the room. Sam went to buy the final round, two more beers. Funnily enough, Chrisi drank the same type as him. He felt weird around her. Almost as if he didn't have to hide himself from her. Then he remembered that he was a monster hunter, who drank demon blood, started the apocalypse, and who was wanted for hundreds of grave desecrations, credit card fraud, and murders to name a few. Yeah, probably best not to tell her any of that.

Dean knocked on the steal door of the safe boat.  
"Who is it?" Kevin shouted.  
"It's Dean, now will you open up or not."  
The ship creaked as the door moved. There stood Kevin, holding a water gun. He fired it at Dean immediately. Nothing.  
"KEVIN!"  
"sorry, I had to check you weren't possessed or leviathan or anything."  
"Kevin, this is Charlie, she helped us with the Levi thing too."  
"Hi, I'm..."  
"Kevin Tran, your a prophet of the lord." Charlie interrupted  
"Yeah," Dean commented, looking straight at Kevin and raising his eyebrows "I know."  
Turns out Kevin had recently read the Supernatural books. Dean passed over a bottle and half a bucket of chicken. Charlie was close enough now to catch a taxi to Moondoor in the morning, so dean started heading back to the bunker.

"I know right, then he said that liquorice was as good as popcorn!"  
"Are you serious? Popcorn is so much better, it goes with any movie."  
"Yeah like 'dude, this isn't an action film!' but he wouldn't give in. Eventually our dad" Sam stopped briefly " 's friend had to stop us, but by then we were an hour in"  
Chrisi laughed so hard that some of her beer came out of her nose, making her laugh even more historically. Sam burst out with joy. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

Dean was 20 miles out when he got the call.  
"What is it Cas."  
"HE WON'T STOP CRYING!" he shouted over the phone, trying to be louder than the baby  
"Well, I don't know, sing him something."  
"What?"  
"I don't know, something you know, look, I've got to go or I'll get pulled over, I'll see you in half an hour"  
Dean hung up. Castiel looked over to the cot. He walked over. He started singing slowly.  
"Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done,  
Lay your weary head to rest,  
Don't you cry no more."  
He heard light snoring, so left the room.

A tall, dark haired man burst through the door, holding a large silver knife and a revolver. Christina turned and backed away.  
“Get outta hear kid, I don’t want to have to hurt you,” the man said in a deep southern accent, staring at Sam. The bartender ran out of the room, scared out of his wits. The man slowly walked forward. “Winchester? That you?”  
“Yeah, and you are?”  
“Dennis Lars, you saved my wife from a demon back in 08. What are you doing with that skank?”  
Chrisi was now in the corner of the room. “You mean her?” Sam questioned, “Why, what has she done?”  
“It’s not what she’s done, it’s what she is. She’s a shifter Sam!”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah, and I can prove it.” Lars stalked his prey until he grabbed her arm. Although she wriggled to get out of it, Dennis was too strong. He held his blade up to her hand, and it started smoking. Chrisi writhed in pain as her flesh burnt.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stumbled back. He had spent the whole night talking to a shifter.  
"How did you find her?" he asked.  
"I was working on a local case, vampire, so afterwards I came here for a drink. I spotted her in the screen, camera feed, there." He pointed over to a small telly behind the bar, which showed a live feed of the place. Sam saw the glowing eyes piercing through the screen. Dennis lunged his blade toward Chrisi's chest, but she grabbed his wrist, locking the two in a struggle over the weapon.  
"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING, PLEASE SAM!" She begged for him to save her from the hunter.  
Denis pushed the knife slowly towards her heart. "Don't listen to her Sam, even if she hasn't killed yet, it's only a matter of time."  
"PLEASE SAM, PLEASE!"  
"YOU CAN'T TRUST HER SAM. WE'RE THE HUMANS HERE, SHE'S A MONSTER!"  
Sam stood, blank faced and unfeeling, staring at the screen. He couldn't help but empathise with the girl, born into this, weather she wanted it or not, but then Lars was also right, no one had ever heard of a shifter that hadn't killed. Chrisi seamed innocent enough, but Dennis was sound of mind.  
'What should I do?' he stressedly thought, as the blade slowly edged nearer to Chrisi's inevitable death.

 

Castiel sat alone in the war-room of the bunker. It was the first time he had been truly alone since, well, Meg's death. He couldn't help but think of all his brothers and sisters who had died in the battle. Ruth, Joseph, Zebadiah, Shemuel, Hezekiah, Paltiel, and many more from his garrison, close friends who had stood with him against the archangel Raphael and his army. According to angel radio, 147 angels had died in the past 10 months, trying to kill his son. The sheer number was unbelievable. The whole of Heaven, even his most loyal supporters, would turn against him now. Castiel, throughout the years, had now killed nearly a quarter of all his brothers and sisters. His allies, friends, and family. He couldn't believe that this was happening. But that wasn't all. There were several angels on the battlefield unlike the rest. They seemed to have no will at all, and would obey any command immediately. Cas remembered everything about them. Especially Joshua, an angel who had never been in a fight, who was forced to murder humans in order to keep the situation from being discovered. Of course, his brothers and sisters didn't care about the collateral damage they caused. Many of them believed themselves above humans, just as Lucifer did. Reflecting on those lost wouldn't help him now. Cas knew it wouldn't be long before Naomi located him. He had to start building up the angel warding. 

Then, all of a sudden, Lars was on the floor. Blood was dripping from his head. He looked up and saw Sam standing over him with a shattered beer bottle. He grunted. Chrisi got up, running behind Sam. Dennis stood, and turned to face him. "Look, she's innocent. If she hasn't killed anybody, we can't just punish her." "Why not? You know as well as I do, if she leaves, somebody will die. it might be in a month, or 50 years from now, but someday, she will give in to instinct." "NO! Me and Dean were working this case back in 06, with a group of vegan vamps. Maybe some monsters can be different." "I'm sorry Sam, but you've given me no choice."

Lars raised his gun, but Sam grabbed the barrel and forced the gun upwards. He quickly followed through with a forceful punch to Lars' face, causing him to stumble backwards and drop the gun. Chrisi used the opportunity to run and hide behind the bar. Lars drew his blade, wielding it with a hunters finesse. He swung at Sam, a calculated movement to disable him, but he dodged expertly. Sam was forced onto the defensive until Lars got a hit in, a deep cut into his arm.In great pain, but not out of the fight, Sam grit his teeth and lunged for Lars, catching his knife arm in a vice-like grip. The wound meant nothing any more as Sam crushed Lars' thin wrist in his hand. Dennis screamed out in pain, as the knife skittered across the floor, his arm now clearly broken. Sam released his grip. Despite all of Lars' shortcomings, he was still human.

Dean slid past 4th gear as he drove the impala back towards home. As he did, he pondered on there situation. 'A demon-angel hybrid: an Anmon? Demgel? Either way it can't be good news' he thought. But even if it was evil, how could he kill his best friends child. 'Sure, Meg gave birth to it, but since Cas is it's father, it can't be all that bad, right?' Either way, if push comes to shove, he didn't even know if it could be killed. 'How can I even think abut killing a baby.' But what if it's a threat. Jesse Turner, the Antichrist, had only been demon spawn, yet had the power to wipe out all the angels. How much more powerful could this baby be?" Dean was so deep in thought that he nearly cashed into a blue GM Caprice driving the other way. He swerved the wheel at the last second. Despite not seeing the driver, Dean was sure that he was swearing at him. he refocused on the road

The door suddenly slammed shut. A cloud of ruby red smoke descended into the room, and entered into Lars' mouth. He appeared to be chocking on it. Shuffling back, Unclipping his pistol from his waist, and reaching into his pocket, Sam prepared himself for a demonic assault. Finally, the cloud was fully in Lars, who looked up. "Hello moose!"  
"Crowley?" Sam replied, in shock, gun still raised.  
Chrisi ran for the door.  
"Nice try sweat-heart, but that will only open if i let it." He stared at Sam, and stood up. Denis, now the king of hell, walked slowly towards them. At that moment, Sam Drew his hand out of his pocket, throwing holy water just in front of Crowley.  
"Really Sam? i thought we were friends." He raised his hand, using his telekinetic powers to throw the flask out of the window, causing it to shatter across the flaw. Sam was suddenly held against the wall by that invisible force. "In fact I only came here to ask you, as a friend, if you knew where your precious little angel is? Ya see, he has something i want..."


End file.
